Todo queda en familia :3
by YuKiKoSu
Summary: Nunca te darás cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, yo soy solo un amigo más;uno de los que nunca mirarás para pasar una noche en la misma cama pero de los que siempre vendrán cuando llames para contarle tus sufrimientos y ¿sabes? con eso me basta. DBSK fic
1. Tortura

**Título:** Todo queda en familia  
**Rating:**(PG-13)  
**Pareja(s):** YooSu, HoSu, JunJae, JaeChun, MinSu, todas las parejas que puedan recrear su mente en DBSK lol

**Notas :** Esto es producto de un pedido que me hicieron lol...y que recien ando escribiendo ;0;.

Haber que les parece :3

Todo queda en familia 

**_Introducción_**

Si lo sabes...¿porqué sigues torturándote asi?, no eres tonto.. te has dado cuenta de como lo mira y como sus roces son tan suaves cuando se trata de él.

Pero él dice amarte y tú tambien, y en un futuro que puede muy pronto será otro quien lo acompañe y susurre su nombre por las noches como tu lo haces, aquel que luego de que termináramos pareció interesarse en alguien más...¿Y tu? ¿te refugiarás en aquel niño que dice te protegerá de todo? ¿en esa persona que poco a poco ha ido ganando tu corazón y parece desear obtenerlo por completo?...o es que por fin lograrás verme...

Soy demasiado iluso ¿no es así?

Nunca te darás cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, yo soy solo un amigo más... uno de los que nunca mirarás para pasar una noche en la misma cama pero de los que siempre vendrán cuando llames para contarle tus sufrimientos y ¿sabes?... con eso me basta.

Al final... todo queda en familia.

**Capítulo I: _Torturas..._**

Los viste… los viste besarse y aún así no dijiste nada; te diste cuenta de cómo sus manos sujetaban con fuerza su cintura y el que es tu novio correspondía al beso…

¿Porqué no dijiste nada?, ¿porqué únicamente te dedicaste a mirarlos y sonreír cuando se dieron cuenta de nosotros?... noté tus ojos, percibí aquella delgada lágrima que había caído por tu mejilla antes que te vieran…

Ni siquiera reclamaste una explicación aun él quisiera dártela, dijo que hablarían luego… ese luego que es ahora y tu sigues parado mirándolo sin decir nada, Jae Joong y Chang Min han salido y se supone que yo no debería verlos…pero es inevitable que perciba como tu cuerpo tiembla con su solo toque o escuche las palabras que ni él mismo tiene conciencia de decir.

-Perdóname…- es lo único que sale de su voz y ahora noto que él también llora, te cuelgas de su cuello… lo besas… pero el sigue susurrándote aquel "perdóname" y tu sigues sin decirle nada, entregándote sin alegar alguna palabra…

Queriendo sentirlo y descubrir si aún seguía siendo tuyo…

Era tan fácil como difícil leer tus reacciones, descubrir que había tras aquella deslumbrante sonrisa y pícara mirada de niño que mostrabas, ¿o no era así? Al menos para mi lo era ¿porqué para Yoon Ho no puede ser igual?.

Retiro mi vista cuando ya lo considero demasiado, verte haciéndolo con el líder otra vez no está en mis ideas de pasar un sábado ameno; … al menos no este sábado. Ahh Jun Su ¿te darás cuenta algún día de mis sentimientos por ti?, que con una caricia de tu parte haces que logre aguantar cualquier cosa… hasta escucharte jadear como lo estás haciendo ahora.

Intento dormir, sacarte de mi mente y no empezar a recrearme la escena que mantienes con Jung Yoon Ho en esos momentos, sus labios paseándose por su pecho descubierto y sus manos acariciando cada centímetro de tu piel… piel que desearía sea mía y besos que quisiera me dieras, que gritaras mi nombre desbordando de deseo como lo haces con el suyo y poder decirte cuando te amo……

Imágenes de tu cuerpo moviéndose empiezan a desesperarme, siendo yo aquel que te sostiene por las muñecas presionándote y poniéndome encima tuyo... aquel apetitoso cuello invitándome a probarlo y tu miembro rozando el mío por sobre la ropa...

Ni siquiera la música a máximo volumen de mis auriculares ni el hecho de estar en la sala de grabaciones impide que te escuche...

_"Yoon Ho, Yoon Ho"_ mencionas con cada embestida suya, gemidos brotan de tus labios acompañando sus jadeos y poco a poco empieza a perder el control al practicamente gritar tu nombre con su voz ronca

Había empezado a llorar al mismo tiempo en que te escuchaba nuevamente, ahora mucho más claro y más agudo... anunciando que pornto terminarían y dormirían abrazados hasta el día de mañana

-Te amo Yoon Ho-

-Y no sabes cuanto yo a ti Jun Su-

-Y tu tampoco lo sabes- susurré intentando reprimir mi llanto y volviéndome a colocar los auriculares -ya debería acostumbrarme-

¿Cuándo fue que me volví tan patético?...fácil, todo empezó cuando te conocí aquel día Kim Jun Su.

Esto…

es una completa tortura.

(.0.)(.0.)(.0.)(.0.)(.0.)(.0.)(.0.)(.0.)(.0.)(.0.)(.0.)(.0.)(.0.)(.0.)(.0.)(.0.)(.0.)(.0.)(.0.)(.0.)(.0.)(.0.)

...¿y?

..que tal?

gracias x leer!!

MoonSu :3


	2. remember

Todo queda en familia

**Capítulo 2: _Remember..._**

-Yoo Chun, ya despierta-

La voz de Jae Joong solo hizo que se envolviera más en las sábanas, no quería despertar y ver salir a Jun Su de la habitación del líder, no quería ir y aguantar ver aquella sonrisa tan radiante en los ensayos y menos saber que luego no lo vería esa noche…

-Chunnie…- pero aquel beso en el cuello no se lo esperaba, y mucho menos encontrar el peso del mayor encima de su cuerpo acorralándolo a la cama -¿Acaso quieres jugar?-

-Jae…-

-Shhh…- dijo el mayor antes de depositar un beso en sus labios -¿juegas conmigo?-

La mirada lasciva de su "hyung" empezaba a envolverlo, no sería la primera ni la última vez que lo hicieran… _"Hicieran"_

-Venga…_Chunnie_…- dijo éste volviendo a besar su cuello y suspirando.

"-_Yoonhie…ahhh!!-_

_-…Jun…Jun Su…-"_

-Auch!- la respiración de Yoo Chun estaba algo agitada, tapándose el rostro con la almohada mientras Jae Joong se ponía de pie por el golpe que se dio al ser empujado -¿en que estás pensando?- su puchero se hizo visible.

-¿No te bastó con Chang Min?-

-Chunnie… ¿estás celoso?- preguntó al ponerse encima de él nuevamente.

-No- el mayor se enojó –terminamos hace un tiempo ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Y?- dijo mientras acariciaba el pecho de Yoo Chun y lo volvía a mirar con deseo –aún hay….-

-Nada-

-Park Yoo Chun ¿Qué te sucede?... nunca has sido así- el chico solo se ponía una camisa mientras el mayor se sentaba a mirarlo con algo de molestia -¿quieres demostrarle a tu delfín que puedes abstenerte?-

Jae Joong sonrió al notar la tensión en el cuerpo del menor "_Bingo!"_ se dijo a si mismo mientras se echaba libremente en la cama

-Hummm...…Yoon..Yoon Ho- dijo al acariciar su cuerpo haciendo que el otro voltease a verlo, la mano de Jae Joong ahora estaba por debajo de su pantalón –Ahhh…Yoon Ho!!...-

-¿Qué haces?-

Un gemido más fuerte salió de los labios del mayor provocando que Yoo Chun solo se mordiese el labio inferior intentando no verlo, pero los jadeos que escapaban de la boca de Jae Joong empezaban a enloquecerlo… haciéndole desear callarlo con sus labios y que aquella mano fuese cambiada por la suya.

-Yoonhie!!...-

Eso fue lo máximo que pudo aguantar, sus labios buscaban ansiosamente callar esos gemidos y su mano provocarle aún más placer; le sacó el pantalón rápidamente aún besando aquellos apetitosos labios, besando cada parte de su cuerpo que empezaba a dejar descubierta…

-Yoo…ahhh…Yoo Chunnie…-

-¿Yes sweetie?- preguntó egocéntricamente al sujetar sus muñecas con más fuerza por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándolo por completo; su lengua se paseaba por el pecho descubierto del mayor concentrándose especialmente en sus tetillas, mordiéndolas y besándolas con devoción. Las súplicas de Jae Joong se volvían cada vez más fuertes –como digas love-

El grito que lanzó el mayor retumbó en toda la habitación, Yoo Chun se la había metido de una estocada y Jae Joong ahora no podía hacer más que gemir por el placer que le provocaba el vaivén de su miembro dentro suyo y su mano masturbándose a sí mismo.

El movimiento era exquisito para el menor, cada caricia exacta de Jae Joong, cada sonido emanado de esos apetitosos labios… y la descarga en su cuerpo al sentir la eyaculación tan cerca.

-Me voy a…-

Jae Joong volvió a besarlo desesperado, sintiendo como se venía en su mano y era llenado al mismo tiempo por Yoo Chun. Mordió su labio inferior, pidiéndole con la mirada que saliera de él y le dejara levantarse.

-Ahhh…- dijo el mayor levantándose desnudo y poniéndose frente a Yoo Chun quien ahora se volvía a tapar el rostro con la almohada –No recuerdo porqué terminamos. Si lo haces tan bien-

-¿Nunca es suficiente para ti verdad?- la mano del menor fue cogida por Jae, acariciándose a él mismo e introduciéndosela, empezando a suspirar de nuevo.

-Compláceme…o no- el mayor soltó su mano, caminando y volviendo a subirse a la cama –déjame hacerlo a mi- respondió antes de meter el miembro de Yoo Chun en su boca.

--

-Su ¿estás listo?-

-Claro Min solo… Yoon Ho ya…basta- dijo entre risas intentando que el mayor le soltara, los tres habían sido llamados para una entrevista y Chang Min había quedado con su hyung ya que luego el líder tenía una junta.

-Hyung!!- dijo también riendo el menor de todos.

-Ya, anda antes de que me arrepienta- Yoon Ho le soltó, palmoteándole el trasero al Jun Su voltearse.

-eh!-

-waaa…soy muy pequeño para ver esto- ahora los que se rieron fueron los otros dos

-Shim Chang Min… ¿piensas que te crea eso?-

-Pero si mi súper Min es un santo- respondió defendiéndolo Jun Su mientras lo abrazaba y el menor le correspondía –oye!!- gritó ofendido -¡me has metido mano!-

-Solo quería saber de que hablaba Yoon Ho- comentó con una sonrisa de por más inocente, quitando todo enojo que pudiese haber sentido el líder.

-Minnie…. A Jun Su se le mira… pero no se toca ¿me oíste?-

-¿porqué no?... no es justo-

-Chang Min…-

-Yoon Yoon ya, no te enojes ¿vale?- el líder sonrió al sentir los labios del pequeño delfín sobre los suyos –Tienes una junta con el manager y nosotros iremos por ahí ¿verdad Min?- el menor asintió con la cabeza –no pasa nada-

-Si lo tocas te destruyo…… es broma- los dos involucrados suspiraron de alivio –cuídense-

Yoon Ho se despidió con la mano mientras subía donde el manager, dejando a los dos chicos riendo luego de que se hubiese ido.

-Es demasiado sobre protector contigo-

-Pero así lo quiero, no puedo hacer nada- dijo sonriéndole al menor.

-Hyung…-

-Si Minnie-

_-"¿puedo tocar su trasero de nuevo?...es que está tan…"-_

-¿A dónde iremos?-

-Pues… tú solo sígueme-


End file.
